


I Just Haven't Met You Yet.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [42]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Oneshots Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pepper Spray, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: A collection of First meet AUs.





	

Based on this prompt I found on Tumblr -> [“I was trying to ask for directions and you accidentally pepper sprayed me cause you thought I was your stalker.”](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/101021230029/awkward-first-meetings-aus)

 

Jude picks up the pace on his steps as he makes his way out of the subway and quickly comes down the stairway. He hisses in discomfort as soon as droplets of rain start falling in his hair and make his way down his forehead. "Crap, I forgot to bring an umbrella." but that's not that big of a deal since he's wearing a blue sweatshirt with a hoodie so he just pulls the the hood up.

He debates himself if he should call a cab or just walk to his dorm, since it's not that far away from there but the moment he pulls out his wallet, he realizes with horror that he's run out of money so he really doesn't have that much of a privilege of a choice. He gives a sigh before pulling his earplugs, switching his iPod on. If he's going to start down in the darkness of the streets, he might as well give himself the comforting company of his playlist. 

He starts walking down the streets, realizing with discomfort how creepy all of this looks. No one is around, not even cars.. if it wasn't real life he would expect a serial killer to jump out of a bush and rip his throat with a knife.. which still could be happening. Thrillers movies are mostly based on real life events, aren't they? Jude's whole body shudders at the thought, causing him to speed up on his steps. 

Jude's listening to Umbrella by Rihanna --which is quite an accurate song choice, right now-- singing along to lyrics. _M'Brella,_ brella _, eh eh eh_   when suddenly, in the darkness and he hears the sound of shoes, squishing through puddles that make him snap around. His lips part slightly with a sharp intake of breath, startled by the presence of a boy trailing after him who looked just as startled, looking at Jude like he's lost his damn mind. Which okay.. the thriller-ish atmosphere, the gloom of darkness mildly lit up by the dim light beaming through the street lamps, definitely don't help his case. He sends an apologetic look to the poor boy and turns around, proceeding on his way to the dorms. 

It's not that far but it isn't that close, either. It's a twenty minutes walk and Jude's starting to think that it's not just a coincidence that the boy is following his path.. he's not turned around but he's used his interior camera to check if he still was trailing behind him.

"Jesus Christ.." Jude murmurs under his breath, suddenly lacking air in his lungs. He turns around the corner and he's still there. He crosses the street and he's still there, following like a puppy. What the fuck?! Jude decides to test the grounds and opts for a shortcut so that he'll know for sure if the boy's stalking him.

He doesn't hear steps following him but he switches on the front camera just to make sure.

"Hey!"   
  
Jude's eyes go wide, his heart beating fast and painful against his chest as he starts running.

"Leave me alone!" Jude cries out, running as fast as he can but he hasn't been working out in ages and soon his legs start to buckle under his weight which allows the boy to quickly catch up to him. Jude's bending over, resting his hands on his knees as he catches his breath, when he feels the stranger's hand coming to grab him by his arm, Jude's reflects kicks in, pulling out the pepper spray bottle out of his messenger bag in one smooth movement of his hand.

Thank God for Stef's safety measures, he thinks as He squeezes his eyes shut, not hesitating before spraying directly in the _racketeer's_ eyes. 

Jude watches him lift his hands over his eyes as he shrieks out in pain, and Jude curses himself under his breath because of course, all the cutest guys are either criminals or out of his league. 

"What the fuck, dude?!"

"Look. I don't know what you want from me but you won't take my virginity!"

The boy's clearly fighting the urge to open his eyes, well he tries to, but then he squeezes them close again due to the shooting pain. "I.. fuck. I don't want to molest you! I got lost and asked you if you'd like to share a cab since there's not even a stray cat, around tonight! Also, I noticed you on the subway and I think you're cute.. but damn, man.. my eyes are my best feature!" 

Jude forgets all about the threats and walks to the boy, bent over his pain, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I.. Fuck! I've been watching a lot of thriller movies, lately and-- oh, crap. Your eyes, man.."

"I know!" The boy cries out, making a not so valuable attempt to keep them open.   
  
"Come on.. my dorm is right at the end of the alley.." Jude says as he wraps his hand around the boy's waist, then he tells him, his voice dripping with an apologetic edge the moment he utters the words out. "Let me fix this."

"You kind of have to.." The boy moans, leaning against Jude's side. "I can't see anything right now. God, my eyes.."

"It probably won't make you feel better but they still look beautiful.. no matter how red and swollen they look now.."

"You know what could make me feel better? Tacos."

Jude smiles, humming in agreement. "Look at that... I know a place, near the campus. We could head there if you want, as soon as your sight is restored of course."

He hears the boy give a small laugh, nodding his head.

"It's a date."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
> I'm on tumblr: skyblue993
> 
> Twitter: En_sky9


End file.
